1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a test platform.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices undergoing electromagnetic interference (EMI) tests may be placed on a round stage to get tested. The stage usually includes a plurality of wheels capable of rolling along a track, so that the stage can be rotated 360 degrees. A network socket is mounted on the stage to provide network connection for the electronic devices. A cable of the network socket is connected to a network signal source located away from the stage. However, the cable of the network socket is easily tangles and damaged when the stage is being rotated. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.